


You ✨

by Sparknshine_MH



Series: Love and love [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just kisses and hugs, mostly showing how minhyun so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparknshine_MH/pseuds/Sparknshine_MH
Summary: Hwang Minhyun always gonna love Ong Seongwu no matter what and the same goes to Seongwu, who gonna love Minhyun no matter what happen.This story gonna contain smut (not in all chapter), daily life and just a light story. So enjoy reading this story.





	You ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for bad grammar or typos !  
> Enjoy reading this story

Hwang Minhyun, a talented photographer that always surrounded by beautiful models and artists. Everyone seeing him as a really perfect man. Good looking face, nice body, nice personality and hardworking-successful man. He always get a secret message (contain phone number of course) after a day of photoshoot from models or staff that working with him. Every man in this industry so envy with him. Beautiful girls always surround him. But minhyun knows, he didn’t interested with those beautiful girls. 

Minhyun wake up feeling so tired, even he already sleep for 8 hours straight after the photoshoot. He got up from the bed and check the time, its just 8 in the morning. 

After dazed for a while, he hear humming sound from the outside of the bedroom, and he smiles. He walk outside the bedroom and found a sight that makes his heart always melt. A man standing in the kitchen cooking something for breakfast, didn’t realize minhyun already walk to approach him from behind. 

“Good morning baby” Minhyun said, back hugging the man that smells so soft.  
The man smile at this comfort feelings. Never feel bored or annoyed by this affection.  
“Good morning Mr. Hwang Minhyun” giggles Seongwu because Minhyun kept kissing his neck, leaving tickles feeling after each light kisses.  
“Need any help baby?” Minhyun ask, kept kissing Seongwu lightly  
“Can you bring 2 glass and filled it with orange juice? You will help me so much if you didn’t spill it” Seongwu giggles because Minhyun snorts from his request. Of course Minhyun not gonna spill it. He leaving his source of his warmth to the fridge and pour two glass of orange juice. 

While pouring the juice, his eyes caught something in the table. Its a crumpled paper that caught his attention. So he try to open what it is, because its odd to seeing a paper in the kitchen table. 

Oh-ho, its a paper from a beautiful models yesterday he works with (yeah with phone number in it and flirty words). He take a glances to Seongwu that kept humming while cooking.  
“He see this again?” Minhyun thinks, he feels bad for Seongwu. Why he dont throw this to the bin yesterday. Seongwu must seeing this while take Minhyun coat to the laundry.

Seongwu always understand his works and trust him fully about this. Never complain about Minhyun surrounded with so many beautiful girls. Even Minhyun himself knows that he never get interested to them. 

While Minhyun busy thinking, Seongwu finish prepare for their breakfast. While he turn back to call Minhyun to help him, he sees Minhyun think so hard while hold the crumpled paper. Seongwu smiles, approach him and hug him from the side.  
“Hey, why you thinking so hard hm? Im the one who need to be mad right? But im fine babe” giggles Seongwu and peck Minhyun lips.  
“I feel bad baby” Minhyun turns to hugging Seongwu, caressing his beautiful face. 

Minhyun peck Seongwu little constellation in his left cheek and start kissing Seongwu lips. Seongwu lips always feel soft and warm, erasing his worries. Minhyun kept caressing Seongwu cheeks, smile seeing Seongwu smile so softly to him.

“Dont feel bad, i know you dont interested right?” Ask Seongwu.  
“Can you get hard seeing those girls?” Ask Seongwu again while holding back his laughter.  
Minhyun snorts, “Dont cry later” Minhyun kissing Seongwu lips again. Seongwu kept giggling. 

Seongwu always know that Minhyun is a really responsible and professional man. So he really never worrying about those girls. He already in this relationship with him before Minhyun get his “profesional photographer” title. They already in relationship from 6 years ago. At first Seongwu kept worrying Minhyun gonna goes to those beautiful girls. He always feels jealous whenever Minhyun goes home late. But later he finds out that Minhyun cant get interested to any girl. Not even get hard after got seduced by a girl in the club. 

“Minyeonie, dont you trust me as i trust you?” Ask Seongwu  
“Of course i trust you baby” Minhyun hugs Seongwu tightly, he kept smelling Seongwu hair. Kissing Seongwu once again in the lips.  
“Mr Hwang Minhyun, when we gonna eat breakfast if you kept clinging to me like this?” Seongwu push Minhyun aside but Minhyun kept hugging him and keep distracting Seongwu with kisses in his neck.  
“Can we skip breakfast? Safe it for lunch. I want to cuddles more in the bed” ask Minhyun  
And how Seongwu can say no to this request. 

Seongwu smiles, kissing Minhyun lips deeply. While Minhyun starts to carry him to the bedroom and enjoy his morning with Seongwu in the bed.


End file.
